


A Home With Us

by ItsRaith



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Beehaw week, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRaith/pseuds/ItsRaith
Summary: Living on a farm generally came with a simpler life, but how much chaos can one fresh face possibly fit into one week?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 131





	1. The Cowgirl and The Bandit

“Blake!”

The young faunus’ head shot up at the mention of her name. Glancing out of the barn, she saw her father calmly following an overly excited monkey faunus.

“In the barn.” She called back out, waving when the pair's gaze turned to her. “Just fixing this bloody wagon.”

“You will not believe who they asked to host the Kuo Kuana Festival.” Sun yelled excitedly.

“Really dad? That's great.” Blake exclaimed, her smirk growing to a full smile as Sun pouted.

“Aww come on Blake, you didn’t even think about it.” He whined, “It could have been me.”

“It could be, but last I checked, it came with responsibilities.” Blake chuckled as she patted Sun on the shoulder. “And that doesn’t really scream ‘Sun’, does it?”

“Why must you bully me,” the monkey faunus groaned, raising his hand to his forehead while dramatically falling onto her.

Chuckling at her friend's antics, Blake turned to her father. “When is it? The festival?”

“One week, so not tomorrow, next thursday.” 

“Plenty of time for you to find a date~” Kali sang from behind, causing Blake to jump at the sudden noise.

“Mum,” Blake let out a groan, placing her head in her hands.

“Anyways, I’ll get back to the garden. You think about your date.” Kali chuckled, watching Sun as she left out the side door.

“I’m gonna hit the road too. Neptune said he’s shouting lunch for helping him move.” Sun beamed, already walking off with a wave.

“I still don’t like him,” Ghira muttered to his daughter.

“He really isn’t that bad, dad.” Blake wrapped him in a side hug. “And don’t worry, despite mum’s hints, I’m not asking him to the festival.”

“He’s a good kid, but…”

He did actually like Sun, Blake knew that much. She knew that it was just her mother's constant hinting that the two should get together that was haunting him.

**=================================**

Blake sat on a bale of hay in the corner of the barn, staring at the now repaired wagon. The right wheel had collapsed on itself, taking the axle with it. Wood rot, it looked like. After she removed the ruined wheel and axle, she inspected the rest of the wagon, making sure that it wasn’t affected. Since they already had a spare wheel, and the new axle arrived this morning, putting it back together was easy.

“Now, just have to give you some paint, and you’ll be good as new,” Blake muttered to the wagon.

Footsteps from outside the barn got her attention, she turned to greet them, but was confused when a blonde woman came around the corner, clad in light armour, pistol at her hip.

_ Bandit. _

“You have no business here, bandit.” she yelled, grabbing the knife she used to shave wood.

When the blonde jumped back, raising her hands in the air, Blake held her ground, albeit slightly confused. Wide, lilac eyes watched her carefully, flicking between her own and the knife.

“Wait, please!” the blonde begged, keeping her hands in the air. “M’not here to hurt you. Here to help, promise!” 

“And why should I believe you?” Blake warned, waving the knife in front of her. 

“I’ve been goin’ round to the people m’ clan planned on hittin, warned ‘em ‘bout the bandits. S’why I’m here.”

“I’m just supposed to believe that a bandit group is about to ‘hit’ us.”

“Well, yeah.” the blonde assured her, “Be pretty dumb of me to warn the folks if i wanned to hit ‘em”

“Blake, is everything okay?” Kali’s voice came from behind the blonde, her tone a combination of concern and curiosity?

“Yeah, mum. Little bandit friend was just here warning us about how her clan plans to raid us.”

The blonde turned to the older faunus, likely assuming she’ll be easier to convince.

“Please, lis’n to me. Just grab a few extra guards, be ready. I can’t stay 'ere all day tryin' to-”

The blonde cut herself off, hands dropping and body sagging in one motion. Blake followed her eyes, past Kali to a little black bird sitting on the fence.

“Shit.”

Blake watched as the bird leapt off its perch, began to fly towards the trio before darting left behind the side of the barn. Before she could begin to question why it troubled the bandit, a second one, wearing a similar outfit, emerged from where the bird disappeared.

“Well well well, Yang. What have we got here.” the noirette spoke, her voice sending an uneasy chill down Blake’s spine.

“Raven, it ain’t what it looks like, I swear,” the blonde pleaded to the woman, Blake and Kali practically forgotten about. "I was just-"

"QUIET!" Raven cut off the girl, silencing her immediately. "Vernal was right, you were warning them. Even when we went to lengths to keep you ill informed. I'd be impressed if it didn't cost me."

"Raven, please." Yang pleaded.

"No." Raven scolded, holding up her hand. "You so desperately want to protect these people, be my guest." The woman turned to the faunus pair. "It would seem today is your lucky day."

Blake and Kali stared at the woman, barely understanding what's going on.

"As for you, Yang. If I see your face again at camp, you will be shot." With the threat out, Raven turned her back to the trio, ending the conversation.

"Raven!" Yang called out to said woman.

Raven didn't respond, just kept walking away.

"RAVEN!" There was anger in Yang's voice now.

The woman kept walking.

"Ma!" 

Yang watched as her mother disappeared over the hill, then watched as a small bird flew from where she came.

"Fuck," the blonde muttered, falling to her knees.

The three sat in an awkward silence, somewhat recovering from the past few minutes.

“So, Yang, was it?” Kali broke the silence, giving the blonde a small smile.

_ ‘Oh no,’  _ Blake thought to herself. She's seen this side of her mother before.

Yang didn’t say anything, just gave the older woman a small nod.

“Do you have a place to go?” She knelt down to the blonde, completely disregarding the pistol at her hip.

Yang shook her head.

“Well, Yang. We could use an extra farm hand, and we’d be happy to take you in.”

Yang's head shot up as she stared at Kali with wide eyes, scanning her for any form of deception.

“I-I can’t accept that. I, no you don’t have to do that.”

“Sweetie, I’ve seen first hand good people be dragged into bad situations.” Kali spoke softly, looking towards Blake. “You didn’t have to warn those people, warn us. But you did anyway.”

Yang followed Kali’s eyes to Blake. “I’m not gettin’ outta this, am I?”

Blake looked at the pair and let out a soft laugh. “Most likely not.”

“Alright, uhh…” Yang narrowed her eyes, looking up at the older faunus.

“Kali.”

“I’ll, I’ll stay.” 

Blake watched as Yang stood up, accepting the fact she was now being engulfed in one of Kali’s overly motherly hugs. It was hard to miss the quiet sobs mixed with gentle ‘thank yous’ that left the blonde as she desperately clung to the cat faunus.

_ ‘Mum, what have you gotten us into.’ _


	2. Horse

“So what exactly are we doin’?” Yang asked, watching Blake retrieve a few brushes and a tin.

The previous night had been filled with information. After Kali explained to Ghira the series of events that led to the employment of their newest farmhand, Yang had offered to assist cooking, eager to earn the position the Belladonna family had given them. Kali had politely declined.

_ ‘They probably think I’d poison their food,’ Yang thought as she was ushered out of the kitchen. _

Over dinner, they explained to Yang what was expected for a farmhand to do, when they work. Both of the older faunus were happy to hear that the blonde had at least some experience in most of these tasks. 

And that's how she ended up here, helping Blake work on the wagon.

“We are applying a layer of resin over the new parts that I replaced yesterday,” the faunus explained. “The resin soaks into the outer layer of the wood, and protects it from moisture and minor wear.”

“Why not just paint it?” Yang asked, carefully starting to apply resin to one of the wheel spokes. “If y’all’re goin through all this trouble?”

“Paints are expensive for something that will just get damaged. It’ll wear easier.” Blake smiled softly as her off hand trailed along the outer edge of the wagon tray. “Besides, natural wood looks so much nicer.”

“Gotta’ point there.”

Yang looked up as she saw Blake lean against the wagon, deep in thought. She was absentmindedly twirling the brush around her fingers. Her eyes narrowed before she looked down at Yang.

“Listen, I get that my mum somewhat trusts you, but let me assure you, if you do anything that puts either of them in harm's way, you  _ will  _ quickly learn that you are not the best shot on this farm. Am I clear?”

Yang sat there, somewhat startled by the sudden threat that came out of the brunette. She probably had to respond, but seeing Blake becoming extremely protective shut her mind off while her heart tried to calm down.

A snap in front of her eyes brought her out of her thoughts.

“Am I clear?” Blake asked again, patience wearing thin.

“O-of course,” Yang stumbled. “Crystal.”

Blake’s frown let up almost instantly, a soft smile emerging from its place.

“Good. Once we're done here you’ll be tagging along on a trip into town.” Blake went back to painting the wagon as if the past minute had never happened. How could someone go from deadly to friendly in an instant.

“A’ight. What for?”

“Need to pick up and drop off a few things.”

“And ya want me to lift everything?” Yang chuckled, flexing her arm as she spoke. Blake quickly turned away, making herself look busy.

“Since you offered so nicely,” Blake chuckled. “But we also need to get you some clothes. Your armour’s not exactly fit for the field.”

“You don’t need to spend your lien on me, I’ll be fine.”

“Since you now work for us, we will cover the cost of the clothes you use while working.”

The two girls fell into an easy chatter while they finished the wagon. Blake spoke of her being raised as an only child, and Yang mentioned a younger sister she hadn;t seen in awhile, but wouldn't delve into more details.

Blake was teaching Yang about the herbs they would be taking to the town doctor, a man by the name of Jaune Arc. Horrible at anything that wasn't medicine, according to Blake, when Kali approached the barn, carrying a rather large box.

“Hey Yang,” the older faunus called out, capturing the attention of both girls. “Someone left this by the gate. It's got your name on it.”

Yang stood hesitantly, took the box from Kali, and placed it in the back of the wagon. After a nod from both faunus, she slowly opened the box, and what was inside took the breath out of her lungs.

It was her tack. And sitting on the tack was a note.

‘ _ I’m going to miss that horse, but probably not as much as you will.’ _

“Is that…?” Blake trailed off after peeking into the box.

“‘Tis’,” Yang mumbled, pulling the contents from the box. “My tack. Came with a note.”

Yang watched Blakes eyes slowly widen as she read the note.

“She wouldn't, would she?” Blake's voice was softer, almost caring as she spoke to the blonde. 

“No, thankfully.” Yang let out a dry chuckle. “Vernal, that woman Raven mentioned yesterday, really into animals. She wouldn’t’ve let ‘er kill Ember.”

“That's good at least.” Kali spoke up. “Maybe she will find a new home.”

“Hopefully.” Yang hoped she didn’t sound as down trodden as she felt.

“I have an idea.”

Yang watched as Blake walked around the wagon, gesturing to Yang to give her the tack. Once she handed it over, Blake wandered towards a stall. Within the stall were two horses. The closer one was a velvety black, head to tail with tack designed to easily hook up to the wagon. The second one consisted of a golden coat, with black patches dotting both sides. 

Both Yang and Kali watched as Blake strolled up to the golden mare, and gently fitted the bandits tack to the horse.

“Fits rather well,” Blake spoke as she turned around, dusting off her hands in the process. “But are you capable of riding her?”

Yang walked into the stall, placing a gentle hand onto the neck of the golden mare. Once she didn’t flinch, Yang began to rub small circles down the side of the horse’s neck. 

“What's her name?” Yang asked, chuckling slightly as the horse huffed and pushed her head into the blonde's chest.

“Bumblebee. She is Shroud's sister.”

“Bumblebee,” Yang repeated the name, a small smile forming as said horse looked at her.

Blake led Shroud out of the stall, gesturing for Yang to follow with Bumblebee. Once she had hooked the wagon up to the darker mare, the pair left for town, Blake to trade and grab supplies, and Yang to get acquainted with her new horse.

Though she didn’t know the horse was hers just yet.


	3. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake invites Yang to a weekly campfire with some frinds

Yang rose from her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She still wasn’t used to having an actual bed, so sleep hadn’t come easily. Fortunately, she now had proper clothes to sleep in again, so there was some improvement.

Walking over to the dresser, the argument from yesterday returned to Yang's mind, when Blake had to consistently inform her that she can get more than two outfits. Knowing that she was going to end up with more clothing one way or another, she at least chose what she got. Three flannels, one gold, one red and one purple, along with a white blouse. Four trousers sat in the draw to complete them.

Retrieving her purple flannel, and trousers, Yang glanced in the mirror. She made a good choice. Now dressed, Yang set upon making her bed when she heard a soft knock. 

“Come in.”

She heard the door open, but continued to make the bed. Once it was all set, the blonde turned to the door to see her visitor. Leaning on the door frame, was one Blake Belladonna, watching the blonde as she made the bed. Was she staring?

“Like whatcha see?” She asked, placing a hand on her cocked hip.

“S-shut it.” Yang felt her heart flutter as she watched the faunus’ cheeks darken. “I was just watching how poorly you make a bed.”

“Well, I hav’n had one in years, so-” Yang trailed off, feeling a soft hand on her shoulder.

“For what it's worth, I’m sorry you had a poor childhood.” Blake’s voice was gentle, something Yang wasn’t used to.

“It wasn’t always bad.” The blonde muttered, vision locked in the distance. “Anyway, whatcha come here for? Doubt t’was to check me out.”

“Every friday, a few friends and I have a bonfire, roast some food over the fire, have some drinks, that kind of thing.” Yang looked back to see Blake holding her left arm, looking sheepish? “I was wondering if you’d like to come with me.”

“Really? M’worth showin your friends?” she asked, fairly confused as to why Blake would want her to tag along.

“No!” Blake yelled quickly, wincing slightly at her volume. “It’s not like that. I wanted to bring you as a friend, not an employee.”

Yang couldn’t help the smile that grew on her as she felt her heart grow warm. Blake saw her as a friend, and wanted her to meet the others. Thinking back, she couldn’t even remember when she had a proper friend.

“You’ll be there right?” Yang scolded herself internally for asking such a stupid question.

“Well I wouldn’t let you go alone.”

“A’ight Blakey, I’ll come along.” Yang gave the stunned brunette a quick hug. “Thanks for invitin’ me.”

“I honestly expected you to stay no.”

“And stay ‘ere while you're gone.” Yang let out a low chuckle. “Hell nah.”

“Hey lovebirds!” A devilish Kali appeared in the doorway. “Breakfast is almost ready for when you’re done.”

“Muuum,” Blake groaned at her mother, before whispering a quiet sorry to Yang.

Both watched a now delighted Kali leave, who was quietly laughing to herself for getting both girls to blush furiously. Her laugh grew as she heard Blake quickly follow her out of the room.

**=================================**

The night was getting cold, so yang dug her hunting jacket from the drawers. Once approving how it sat with her flannel, the blonde left the house and walked down to the firepit, where Blake was getting the fire lit.

“Didn’ think you’d clean up well.” Yang called out, taking a seat on a nearby log. Blake flipped her the bird for her comment, to which the blonde let out a hearty chuckle. “When do folk usually show?”

“Soon.” Blake answered as she stood up and dusted herself off. “Sun and Neptune are usually the first to arrive.”

On que, Blake spotted blonde and blue in the distance, signalling the duo’s arrival. “Speaking of trouble.”

“Blake!” The monkey faunus called out, engulfing said brunette in a hug. He let her go before looking at Yang in confusion before yelling, “Random Blonde Girl,” and giving her the same hug.

“Sorry about him. Yang, this is Sun and Neptune,” Blake announced, gesturing to each person.  
“Howdy.” Yang tipped her hat. “Yang Xiao Long, bandit turned farmhand.” Her smile morphed into confusion when Sun beamed back at her.

“Like the ‘Blonde Bandit’!” he squealed, bouncing at his feet. Yang turned to Blake asking the silent question.

“I’ll tell you later.”

Yang watched as Sun threw an arm over Blakes shoulder, telling a tale of the adventure that was yesterday, likely exaggerated from what Blake has mentioned before. A growing sense of annoyance grew in Yang before she excused herself. 

“I’m gonna nab s’more firewood,” the blonde called out, pointing back towards the barn. Blake gave her a confused look before nodding.

“Pyrrha and Jaune should be here soon. They’ll have some food to cook.”

Yang leant against the wall once she was hidden in the barn. Were Blake and Sun together? If so, why hadn’t she mentioned it. They do seem pretty close. I guess he does look good. Why am I even thinking about this?

Yang took her mind off the two faunus. She loaded spare firewood into an old cart she found tucked into the corner. More than enough wood in town, Yang pushed the cart back towards the fire pit, when she spotted two more figures. Another blonde boy, and familiar redhead. Both turned when Sun pointed her way. When said redhead turned, Yang recognised her as the local sheriff, and immediately reached for her pistol in her jacket.

It appeared that the sheriff recognised her too, because she also drew her pistol.

“You brought your gun?” Blake and the new blonde yelled in unison.

“Blake, why is a Branwen here?” The redhead called out, keeping her eyes on the armed blonde.

“Pyrrha, don’t worry, she's with us now, not a bandit,” Blake tried to calm down the redhead.

“She’s the one that burnt down Junior's saloon.”

“He was sellin’ kids outta that shit hole,” Yang shouted back.

“Pyrrha, please,” Blake pleaded.

“I’ll stand down if she does.”

“Yang…”

Yang gazed into the pleading eyes of Blake before letting out a sigh and slowly lowering her pistol, returning it into her jacket.

“A’ght,” Yang signed, putting her arm in front of her. “Call a truce?”

Pyrrha holsters her pistol, before shaking Yang's hand. “If you behave.”

“Where’d you get that?” Neptune broke the tension, pointing at the cart.

“Found ‘er tucked away in the corner,” the blonde explained, giving said cart a pat for emphasis.

“Two months,” Sun yelled. “We’ve done this for two months and you had a cart?”

“I haven't seen it before,” Blake defended.

The night continued on without any more pistols being raised. Yang offered to cook, telling about how she always cooked for the clan with campfires. Ilia arrived shortly before cooking begun, and Coco and Velvet arrived just before it finished.

“Red working tonight, is she?” Coco asked the sheriff.

“Yep, Nora and Ren too.” Pyrrha explained, nodding to Yang in thanks as she was handed her food.

“Weiss is also working tonight,” Blake pointed out, also taking her food from Yang.

**=================================**

The night began to quiet down, Pyrrha and Jaune leaving early, claiming they had to wake early but everyone knew better. Neptune also went home, with help from Coco and Velvet, who left at the same time. That left Sun and Ilia, who were listening to how Yang began working on the Belladonna farm.

“So yeah, that’s how I became a farmhand.” Yang finished her story. She was about to continue when she felt a weight fall on her shoulder, gentle snores reaching her eyes. Carefully looking over, Yang smiled at the sight of Blake, fallen asleep over her shoulder.

“Guess it’s time for bed,” she whispered, gesturing to the sleeping cat faunus. Yang proceeded to carefully stand, picking the brunette up bridal style. Her heart skipped a beat as Blake snuggled into her chest, letting out a soft sigh.

“Mmmh, warm,” she mumbled in her sleep.

Yang quietly carried Blake back into the house, Sun and Ilia putting the fire out, and quietly manoeuvred her way to Blake's room. She gently placed the faunus onto her bed, trying her best to ignore the whimper that left Blake when she let go. 

After tucking her in, Yang admired Blake, how beautiful and calm she looked when asleep. Upon realising how creepy she was being, Yang shook her head and began to turn to the door, before stopping.

Hesitantly, she lent down and placed a soft kiss between Blake’s cat ears, earning a flick to the nose and whispered “Sweet dreams.”

Once she reached the door, she heard a quiet “Goodnight Yang,” and almost stumbled as she closed the door, ignoring the pounding in her heart.


	4. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake catches Yang in the midst of a personal moment. (Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter!)

Blake wandered through the house, hoping that her parents wouldn’t clue in to her mindless dawdling. There were a few things on her mind, and every single one of them involved the blonde currently hidden in her room.

Passing by the room for the fourth time, her ears perked up to a sound she hadn’t heard in a long time. Pressing against the door, she listened out to hear someone tuning a guitar. She was about to knock when a steady rift began to flow through the door. Opening the door, she was greeted to the back of Yang, calmly sitting on the bed, playing her father's old guitar as a soft voice reached her ears.

_ “I hurt myself today, _

_ To see if I still feel, _

_ I focus on the pain, _

_ The only thing that’s real,” _

Entranced, Blake stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching the bandit play a familiar song.

_ “The needle tears a hole, _

_ The old familiar sting, _

_ Try to kill it all away, _

_ But I remember everything, _

_ What have I become, _

_ My sweetest friend? _

_ Everyone I know, _

_ Goes away in the end.” _

Blake felt her heart shatter as she watched Yang slouch, her face twisting into a frown like she was trying to hide pain. But she was somewhat spaced out, definitely didn’t know Blake was there, so who was she hiding it from?

_ “And you could have it all, _

_ My empire of dirt, _

_ I will let you down, _

_ I will make you hurt.” _

A tear slid down her cheek, shaking the brunette out of her trance. She listened to the blonde continue, her voice slowly cracking more and more as each verse left her trembling lips. Blake came to the realisation that with the amount of emotion Yang was able to put into the song, she agreed with every lyric.

_ “If I could start again, _

_ A million miles away, _

_ I will keep myself, _

_ I would find a way,” _

Blake let out a small sniffle, causing Yang to jump up and throw the guitar onto the bed.

“Blake!” the blonde shuddered, wide eyes staring back at the faunus. “Sorry, I’s just found it and was checkin’ it. Used t'play at the camp.”

Blake walked up to the blonde as she stumbled over her words before wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her close. She felt Yang stiffen, before returning the gesture as she relaxed.

“It’s okay, Yang,” Blake comforted the blonde. “Dad hasn’t played it in years so he won’t mind.”

“O-ok,” 

“Did you want to talk about it?” Blake questioned, regretting asking as the blonde stiffened.

“‘Nothin to talk about.” she stated.

“Yang,” Blake whispered, “You sang that song like it was yours.”

“I-,” the blonde sagged into her arms. “Alright.”

Blake guided Yang back onto the bed, taking a seat and gesturing for her to sit next to her.

“When I was born, Raven didn’t want me. Handed me over to my father the week I arrived.”

Blake placed her hand over the blonde’s reassuringly, ignoring the way Yang clutched her hang desperately.

Blake listened to the memories Yang could remember from when she was young, how her father had married and how they had a daughter, who of which became her sister.

“Then one day, Mum didn’t come home. I remember holdin’ t’all in, trying to comfort Ruby. I don’t remember much of that day, but next thing, I’m with Raven, being told Dad didn’t want me there.”

Blake tried to ignore the small whimper from Yang as she released her hand, using it to pull the blonde close, tucking her into her neck. Her heart sped up as Yang found her other hand, squeezing in like it was the only thing tethering her to the world.

“For what it's worth Yang, I want you here,” Blake promised, rubbing her thumb in small circles down yang's side. “And I know my parents like having you here.”

“I dunno.” Blake never expected to hear the usually over energetic blonde’s voice so small, so distant. 

“Oh please, it's nice to share all the lifting,” Blake murmured, a wave of pride flowing through her as the bandit let out a small chuckle.

“Thank’s Blake,” the blonde whispered, wriggling further into Blakes neck. “For existing.”

The duo sat there until Yang had calmed, her shaky breath and trembling self now gone.

“I was going to ask,” Blake started, “There's a nice spot nearby, on a river bank. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me for lunch, give Shroud and Bee a walk.”

“I’d love that.”

“Maybe you can bring the guitar too.”

“You sure?”

  
“It’s up to you, but I did enjoy listening to you.”

That was all the Yang needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter today, hope y'all don't mind.


	5. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to town takes Blake and Yang down memory lane.

It had been two days since Blake found Yang playing the guitar. Since then, both girls had spent most of their time within the near vicinity of the other, claiming it as a coincidence. Currently, however, they were not.

Yang was out with Ghira, the pair out repairing part of the fence that had been knocked down overnight. Meanwhile, Blake was inside, helping Kali out with preparing the stew for dinner.

Blake was staring out the window, watching as the sun retreated behind the forest in the distance, painting purples and gold across the sky.

“Blake, dear,” her mother chuckled behind her. “Sighing wistfully out the window isn’t going to make Yang come back earlier.”

Blake continued looking out the window, not letting her mother see the blush that crept up her cheeks.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she replied innocently. Blake turned back to the counter top, continuing to slice the carrots for the stew.

“Dear, I’d have to be an idiot to not notice how much you two stick together,” her mother giggled, waving a wooden spoon at her. 

“Still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Blake,” Kali sighed, “Ghira said you look at her like I look at him.”

Blake fought the blush as it grew, knowing she was losing as Kali began giggling.

“For what it's worth dear, I wouldn’t object,” the older faunus chuckled, nudging her daughter in the side.

“Mother!”

Kali just laughed harder at her daughter's despair. In the distance, the two could hear chatter. Kali didn’t miss the way Blake's ears perked up when they heard a hearty laugh in the distance. One that definitely didn’t come from her husband. Kali was about to say something, before her daughter cut her off.

“Shut it.”

**=================================**

The following day, Blake went to Kuo Koana, Yang tagging along, claiming to have an errand to run. Blake had brought some crops to one of the local markets, Yang helping unload before wandering off while Blake bought supplies.

Currently she sat waiting, leaning against the wagon waiting for the blonde to return. She watched as Bumblebee and Shroud grazed, nickering and snorting to each other. She jumped slightly when a voice came from right beside her.

“Ready to go?”

Blake turned to find a cheerful blonde as she clutched her heart dramatically.

“Jesus Yang, way to warn a girl.”

“Sorry,” Yang replied, her tone saying she was very much not sorry.

“Lets go.” 

Blake turned around, lifting herself up onto the front of the wagon, watching Yang do the same on the other side. 

Leaving the outskirts of the town, the duo set out for the journey back to the farm. It was a decent half hour with the wagon. The two fell back into easy conversation.

“So what errand did you have to run?” Blake asked, turning to the blonde.

“I uh, went to the sheriff's office.” Blake raised an eyebrow at her.

“I imagine she was surprised to see you,” Blake chuckled, watching Yang softly. “Not many bandits willingly walk into a sheriff's office unless they’re attacking it.”

“Its ex-bandit, thanks very much,” Yang imitated a bitter tone. “And no attacks. Turned in my pistol.”

“Really?” Blake was genuinely surprised. Yang had spent quite a bit of time talking about her beloved revolver.

“Don’t need it now, right?” Blake heard the unasked question.

“Definitely not.”

The two rode on for a few more minutes, enjoying the peaceful silence when a question squirmed into Blake's mind, one that she wanted to ask for a while.

“Hey Yang, can I ask a question?” Blake asked, turning to the blonde.

“Shoot.”

“Have you ever killed someone?”

Blake didn’t miss the way Yang's face fell, like it was something that she hoped the brunette never inquired about.

“Once,” Her voice was quiet, monotone, something that definitely didn’t suit the blonde.

“Do you regret it?”

“No.”

The silence that followed was painful for the brunette, wanting to know what happened, now knowing how to ask. She watched the blonde, who was staring in the distance, eyes further away than where she was looking.

“I was scouting one night, in a forest a good day from here.” The blonde began, gaze sticking to the distance.

“T'was quiet, calm. Lovely night for what it was.

Ember and I, we stopped for some rest, mindin’ our business when I heard a yell. Well, yelling. Followed by a scream.”

Yang turned to her, her eyes expressing the pain of the events, but the lack of regret.

“I ran, followin’ the sound into the trees, when I came across a clearin’. There I saw a man, gun in hand, the barrel pointed at this girl on the ground. I drew my gun and waited, didn’ look like he was going to pull the trigger just yet.”

_ “Why do you hurt me, darling?” The man had said, gun not wavering from the downed woman's face. _

_ “Adam, please!” The woman had begged, seeming to have no effect. _

_ “You betrayed us, betrayed me. I loved you, don’t you love me?” The man scowled, in a tone that was anything but loving. “You betrayed our cause.” _

_ “You lost your cause a long time ago,” the woman spoke bitterly, the fear in her voice gone. “And I was too stupid to realise until know.” _

_ “Goodbye, my love.” _

“That's when I lined up my shot, yelled t’get his attention. He shot me, and I shot him. I think the woman shot him too. That’s how I got this.” Yang rolled up her sleeve, showing Blake a scar from when a bullet sliced across her bicep. Blake stared dumbly at her, little pieces of a puzzle fitting together, leaving her capable of only saying one thing.

“The blonde bandit.”

“What’s that story, you never told me.” Yang spoke, like she didn't’ just tell a recount of killing someone.

“I only returned to the farm three months ago. Before that I was gone for a couple of years.”   
  


Blake spoke about how she met Adam, leaving his name out. How she saw him as a man full of courage, full of devotion. Full of love. She told Yang about how he made her feel special, felt cared for, how she ignored the pleas of her parents to not go with him, then how she left them.

“We were in the white fang. Supposed to be protecting faunus from bandits that targeted them, or farmers that enslaved them. My partner slowly became more violent each month, more and more  _ accidents _ occurring and I had been so blind to it all. Even when that violence was to me.”   
  


“Blake, m’so sorry.” Yang whispered, reaching out to Blake's hand, giving it a squeeze. “Nobody should’ve to deal with that.”

“Got to a point when I realised we were hurting more than helping,” Blake continued. “So I spoke out, got deemed a traitor and tried to leave. He chased after me. And he caught up.”   
  
Blake was trembling at this point, and Yang wasn’t sure she wanted her to continue.

“Blake-”

“Yang, please,” She mumbled. “I need to say this.”

With a nod from the blonde, Blake continued.

“He shot me, nice bullet in my hip. Didn’t even have time to draw my own gun. I was lying there, bleeding out, he was telling me about how he loved me, how it was my fault.”

Recognition began to slowly fill the blondes expression as Blake spoke.

“That's when someone shot him, he shot them, then I shot him in the back. I look over, and there she was.”

Blake looked up to meet Yang's eyes, a sad smile reaching her lips.

“The blonde bandit.”

Yang looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words, so Blake went on.

“The last thing I heard was ‘Fuck you, goat man’ before I blacked out. Next thing I know, I was at Jaune’s being treated, my hero nowhere to be found.”

“Blake,” Yang whispered, rather close to the brunette now.

“Yang…”

She watched as Yang lent in, fully aware of what she was doing. Blake followed along, and the two met halfway.

A shock ran through Blake's body as their lips touched, Yang’s soft against hers, like they had been designed to suit hers perfectly. They pulled apart, Blake staring into Lilac eyes like they knew everything, like the world would pass on by without them leaving her.

“That was-” the blonde had mumbled.

“Incredible.” Blake tucked a stray hair behind Yang's ear like it was made of gold. “My blonde bandit.”

“Yours huh?” Yang asked, and Blake felt her face warm up.

“I mean-,” Blake was cut off by Yang, in a manner that she could certainly get used to.

“I like the sounds of that, sweetheart.” Yang smiled at her, and she could have sworn she was shining brighter than the sun.

“Mum’s going to have a field day when we get back, you know.” She whispered, a smile forming as the blonde giggled beside her.

“It’ll be worth it.”


	6. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang helps Ghira out in town, before running into an old colleague.

“Ghira, what’d ya need?” Yang lent against the barn, watching the man tightening straps to the wagon. All she knew was that Kali told her he asked for her.

“I’m going into town today,” the man grunted, tying off the last strap. “To help set up for the Kuo Kuana Festival tomorrow.”

“The Kuo Kuana festival?” the blonde asked, hitching the wagon to the horses.

“Every year, Menagerie holds a festival in Kuo Kuana, our capital. It's to celebrate when the faunus sought out independence and built their own city. I expected that my daughter would have told you about this.”

“Must’ve had more important things on your mind,” Yang mumbled, climbing onto the wagon beside Ghira, who gave her a questioning look. “Thought you might want a hand.”

“Thanks,” Ghira chuckled, slapping the blonde on the back. “You know, when Kali explained to me that she’d just employed a bandit, I was skeptical.” 

“Understandable.”

“But you’ve proven to be a good person, a helping hand,” Yang looked over to see Ghira giving her a small smile, one she found was usually saved for his family. “Besides, Blake seems to like you.”

Yang quickly looked away, trying to hide her blush as Ghira let out a hearty chuckle.

“Better you than that monkey boy.”

"Now that," Yang slapped the wagon, "I can agree on."

The wagon set off, the two riders falling into conversation and laughter easily.

=================================

After helping Ghira unload, Yang wandered around while Ghira spoke to the event organisers. She came across a tavern, ‘Magnhild’ painted across the front of the second floor. Outside said tavern was a familiar black horse.

A dopey smile spread across her face as she walked towards the entrance.

Entering the tavern, there were a few people in the building, all eating lunch that the place served. She scanned across until she found a familiar set of cat ears, something that was quickly becoming part of her favourite thing in the world. Blake was by the bar, speaking with the orange haired bartender.

She began to walk over to her before being pulled aside. She looked over, ready to hand out a verbal abusing, when she was greeted by blue eyes and brown hair.

_ Fuck. _

“Yang.” The woman spoke the word like it was poison.

“Vernal,” the blonde replied, equally as bitter. “Raven loosened your leash?”

“You best be quiet, traitor,” Vernal snarled, tightening her grip on Yang's collar. “I can’t say I’m surprised that coward let you off easy.”

“Yeah well, maybe she was makin’ up for the lack of motherin’,” Yang scoffed, ripping herself out of Vernal's grip.

“Well I’m going to correct her mistake,” Vernal muttered, a small smirk glazing across her lips. Next thing Yang knew, she was staring down the barrel of a revolver. “Nothing personal, kid, just not a fan of traitors.”

Yang watched as Vernal pulled the hammer back, before a gunshot rang out through the tavern. Vernal's gun was now on the floor, leaving them both confused. Yang looked left, following where the sound came from, seeing Blake standing by the bar, smoking pistol in hand.

Yang snapped back, balling up her fist and launching it into Vernal's chest.

“You best leave while we’re friendly,” was all she said, Vernal retrieving her pistol and scrambling out the door.

Yang watched her leave as two arms snaked around her waist and she felt a body against her back.   
  
“Are you okay?” Blake whispered in her ear.

“Good thanks to you,” Yang mumbled. “You saved my life.”

“Well I do prefer you alive.” Blake tightened her grip, nuzzling into Yang's shoulder.

“How can I ever thank thee, hero?” Yang chuckled, moving her hand to hold Blake's.

“You could accompany me to the Kuo Kuana Festival tomorrow.”

“I was wondering when you’d ask.” Yang giggled, loving the way Blakes ears twitched when she did.

“I needed some courage,” Blake gestured to the mug sitting on the bar. “So I’d stop thinking you might say no.”

“We were literally makin’ out the s’mornin, Blakey.” Yang chuckled, watching the blush rise up the brunette's neck. “At least until Kali walked in.”

“Please don’t remind me,” Blake murmured, placing a kiss on Yang chin. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“Of course I’ll come with you to the shin dig,” Yang smiled down at the faunus. “Under one condition.”

“Name it,” Blake spoke softly, fingers trailing across the blonde's jaw.

“It’s a date.”

“I wouldn't imagine it as anything but.”

The two held each other, enjoying the warmth they gained from the contact before a loud voice interrupted them.

“I’D SAY GET A ROOM, BUT ALL OF OURS ARE BOOKED!” the red headed bartender yelled out, the two immediately jumping apart.

“Fuck sakes Nora,” the brunette mumbled, sending the blonde into laughter.

“How’d you find me anyway?” Blake asked as the two returned to the bar. She glared towards the bandit, pointing suspiciously. “Are you following me, bandit?”

“‘Course,” Yang laughed, gesturing for a drink from Nora. “Took a bounty, askin’ for the prettiest girl in Menagerie. Took me some time, but I found her.”

Blake was about to reply, but was once again interrupted by Nora.

“What took you so long, everyone knows I’m always here,” the redhead huffed. “Some shitty bounty hunter you are.”

  
  



	7. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls attend the Kuo Kuana Festival, and Yang runs into someone she hasn't seen in a very long time.

“I don’t understand why we have to go so late?”

Kali turned to her daughter, chuckling at her question.

  
“Yang’s request. She went early with your father, helping with the finishing touches.” 

“Yeah, but I was going to help, too.”

“Yang wanted to surprise you,” Kali spoke softly. Blake lent back on her saddle, giving up on her questioning. “Knew that’d get you.”

Blake shook her head with a sigh, her smile betraying her feigned annoyance. They were right, as soon as Kali had discovered just how close Yang and Blake had become, the days became filled with endless teasing from the older faunus.

“When you met dad, what was it like?” Blake tilted her head, looking over to her mother as she stared into the distance.

“We grew up together. Our parents were friends, always teasing us how we looked so cute together. He finally asked me out in high school. You should have seen him, he was so nervous.” Kali laughed softly, a genuine, pleased smile shining bright. “It was inevitable, really.”

“With Yang, it’s strange,” Blake mentioned, a small frown forming. “It’s literally been a week, yet I feel like I’ve known her forever. Maybe more.”

Blake let out a small laugh, knowing how crazy she sounded.

“I look at her and it's familiar. I know what’ll make her laugh, make her cry. I know how to make her smile in a way that just leaves me mesmerised.” 

“You probably think you sound crazy,” Kali looked over, watching her daughter gather her thoughts. “It’d sound crazy too, but I’ve heard it before. Your great grandmother said the same thing about her husband. Tye, I think his name was.”

“Strange.”  
  


“It wouldn’t be love if it wasn’t.” Kali muttered, giggling as Blake's face grew red. The two grew silent, Kali waiting for Blake to figure out what she wants to say.

“That’s what it is isn’t it. I love her,” Blake whispered, leaving her mother unsure if she was talking to her or herself.

“That’s up to you two to determine, but if it is,” Kali lent over, nudging her daughter, “I’m not the one you should be telling.”

**=================================**

Blake expected many things when she arrived at the festival. The way the lights lit up the surroundings, despite the afternoon sun still in the sky. The continuous laughter dotting across the town centre. The various squeals of children playing games and watching the performance. Weiss taking centre stage, playing one of her songs.

What she didn’t expect was Yang.

Yang found her quickly, seemingly always able to find her wherever she is. She stared at Blake, admiring the way her sleek black dress flowed down, accentuating every curve, highlighting every feature. It was simple, but lovely. And she could tell Yang was admiring it.

She froze, looking the blonde top to bottom. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, yet still flowing freely. She wore her white blouse, but instead of her hunting jacket, Yang opted for a suit jacket, the black accentuated with golden highlights. Paired with black trousers and boots, Blake found her to be rather breathtaking. The two could have held each other's eyes if Kali hadn’t taken the opportunity.

“Honey, you’re staring,” Kali sang into Blake's ear, making the girl jump a little.

“Yes,” Blake replied, chuckling at Kali’s surprise. “I am.”

“Didn’t expect you to own up to it so easily.” 

“Miss Belladonna.” Both turned to see Yang, elegantly extending her hand to the pair. “May I have this dance.”

“Sorry, but my dance is taken,” Blake replied, ignoring Kali’s giggling as she left the couple alone. “I’m looking for a blonde, have you seen her? She’s tall, beautiful yet powerful and a complete idiot.”

“I’m sure she can wait,” the blonde whispered with a grin.

“Oh, I don’t think she can.” Blake laughed, causing the bandit to join in.

Yang took Blake’s hand, dragging her over to the centre where Weiss the band was performing, armed with a Weiss for vocals. Yang took the lead, smiling as the brunette quickly fell into her rhythm. 

“I didn’t know bandits could dance,” Blake teased, leaning closer to the blonde.”

“Robbed a Schnee party, and I was inside keepin’ watch. Had to learn quick.” Yang looked over to the singer, a sheepish smile coming out. “Don’t tell ‘er that though.” Yang gestured to Weiss.

“Knowing her, she’d laugh. Not a great family, but I’m glad she got out.” Blake lent back, looking up to meet lilac eyes. “I must say, good sir, that you look rather dashing. Coco did a good job.”  
  
“She did, didn’t she,” the blonde chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. “Though, I got nothin’ compared to you. You…”

Yang lent down, placing her head on Blake's shoulder.

“You look like an incarnation of the gods themselves.” she whispered into Blake's ear.  
  


**=================================**

After some dancing, the couple wandered through the town centre, wandering from stall to stall, talking to various people, eating various foods. The night was slowly shaping to be a wonderful date, and Blake knew Yang felt the same. 

Yang's night got better as soon as the pair heard a loud screech.

“BLAKE!” A high pitched voice came from behind, causing the couple to turn around. Blake noticed how the blonde faltered after seeing the people behind them.

“Ruby, Weiss, how are you guys,” the brunette asked, hugging the two.

“We’re good, who's your date?” Weiss asked, watching the blonde suspiciously. Blake looked over to see that Yang still didn’t take her eyes off the shorter brunette.

“Yang?” she asked, “You alright?”

“R-ruby?” she mumbled, still staring at the mentioned girl.

“Heeey, Lady?” ruby spoke, her voice showing her nervousness as she fidgeted under the blonde's gaze. Blake wasn’t ready when Yang engulfed the girl in a bear hug.

“Ruby, it’s me, don’t you remember?” she whimpered, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks.

The brunette lent back, taking another look at the girl.

“Yang?” she mumbled, tears forming in her silver eyes. “Yang!”

“Ruby!”

“Uhh, what’s going on?” the white-haired girl asked, watching the two.

“Weiss, remember how I told you my mum died.” The brunette spoke softly.

“Yeah?” Weiss replied, still confused.

“Then some lady took my sister,” the girl nodded so Ruby continued. “Meet my long lost sister.”

She turned back to the silent blonde, who wasn’t capable of forming a sentence at the time. 

“Dad’s gonna be so happy I found you!”

“I was told that he didn’t want me,” the blonde croaked.

“He’s spent years tracking you down, Yang. He misses you.”

Yang couldn't speak, just tightened her hug on the smaller girl, who muttered something along the lines of ‘killing me.’

“I think we should let them catch up,” the vocalist said to Blake, pulling her away.

**=================================**

“I still can’t believe she’s here,” the blonde near shouted.

The black and gold duo were riding back to the farm, the sky now dark. 

“It really feels like my life’s comin’ back. Like I've gotta home again.”

“I hope I get to be a part of it, Yang,” the brunette spoke gently, leaning over to rub Yang's arm.

  
  
“Oh Blake, as if I’d keep the gal that tamed my heart out of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first completed fic, never expected to actually see the day. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
